a promiss and a dream
by wounded warrior
Summary: she tells eragon to fallow her and she takes him down to a waterfall that he never seen before EragonXAraya arya needs him to know how she feels before the final battle no longer a one shot! chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Araya went into the waters of the river (fully clothed). The only thing she had removed was her sword and sheath. It looked odd and did not seem right to see her without it. I could not help it. Could not help but stair at the beauty that was before me. She seemed to be more of a ghost, a phantom of sorts. Surly something so perfect could not be found on earth or maybe not even be real. The entire world became lost to me. She was all he new all Eragon wanted and all that he could ever possibly need.

_Now Eragon was of gental spirit when the war would allow. She had told her to fallow her. That she had something to show him. This had seemed odd to him for they where to leave in the morrow before the sun took his turn to guard the heavens. He had fallowed her without question without hesitation. It had not been an order but an option that he could have very well denied, but he had not of course he could deny this elf nothing. For her he would lay down his life. For her he would do nothing short of everything. _

_Deeper into the woods they had gone. They followed a path that if not for his elfish like eyesight he would never had seen. The paths where ancient he could feel the magic clinging to the air and to every rock and tree. _

_The air itself seemed different or maybe the same? Or maybe it felt different because it was the same feeling? A feeling he almost forgotten existed. A feeling that he had not felt within him since he was but a mere child. A feeling of, of what he had asked him self. It tormented him that he could not remember. Things had changed, he had changed and his feelings had changed but this, this was something familiar to him on what was to him unknown territory._

He could now here the sound of rushing water and the song of a mourning dove though very faintly, he could hear the sound of Araya's voice singing ahead of him as she had entered the river's waters mesmerized by her voice. No words could describe, for nun could compare and mere mortal words would put it to shame. So Eragon said nothing with words but slowly moved towered her until he stood right behind her.

_Many a day_

_Many a night_

_Since I have last_

_Trod your banks_

_Too many a day _

_Too many a night_

_Since I have last _

_Felt the breath _

_Of your waters_

_Oh but more _

_Than all_

_It has many a year _

_To long_

_Since I last dreamt _

_Under your heaven_

_And under your stars_

_Oh but less are the times_

_Few are the days_

_And how many less a night _

_Since I last _

_Dreamt of your_

_Hand in mine_

Araya turned to face him. Her eyes where different. He had never seen them except when they had been clouded by the fury and tears of war. Her eyes where clear and they put the heaven's to shame that night.

He took his right hand and placed it on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. She moved closer, her body and his where separated only by a hair's width. He had never been this close to her. He tilted her head up gently and his down abet until somewhere in the middle their lips met.

Her hands went to his neck pulling him closer to her.

She had wanted this for so long to long intact but as much as she hated to admit it, even to her self she had been scared but it struck her now as he kissed her. That there had been nothing to fear. Fire seemed to run through her veins, raw power and a strength she had never known. That feeling she new she could only feel within his arms.

She could feel every muscle in his arms and chest relax slightly as he kissed her. Araya could also feel the tension leaving her own body, easing the pain that lay deep within her soul, as the kiss grew deeper.

She did realize that they had begun moving toward the small falls nor did she mind. She didn't even realize until afterward that they where standing underneath them. The water soaking them to the bone, but they where both much to caught up in the moment to even know where they where or where they where going. They just new that they where going together.

She loved him and she new at that moment if not before that she always would. And that love drowned out the rest of the world along with the heavens.

At that monument there was no good and evil, no right from wrong, no distance between the earth and sky and for a moment the world stopped and time stood still.

She felt immortal like nothing, rain nor sleet, nor snow nor even Hell it's self could tear them apart.

Now Eragon remembered the feeling, the feeling he had when they had begun their walk, the feeling he still felt within him now. The feeling was peace, assurgency knowing that everything would turn out ok even if tomorrow never came. Now he new and now he promised himself that he wouldn't forget. A feeling that he would be darned if he didn't feel again.

The Vardon would win and triumph over Galbetorix when that last battle came. If for no other reason simply the fact that he had known but never understood till now.

They had something wroth fighting for. A love, hope and a dream that there is a life beyond the days and cold rugged sleepless nights on the battlefield. A life with a promise and a future. A life worth living and they would live it it's fullest. Come what may.

**Well that's all folks !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope ya liked it I might redo this later on as more than a one shot so who knows? I sure hope yall liked it! PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. the morning after

**Ok before u read this know that they did NOT do anything naughty they just simply fell asleep by accident! **

"_ERAGON!"_

_"Wha? Sphira you weren't supposed to wake me until dawn. It's still at least an hour away. You better have a good…."_

Eragon looked down. A broad smile played across his face and his ears reddened slightly in spite of himself.

"_Oh…_"

Arya's head was on his chest. Her hand resting on his opposite shoulder. Her hair was down, covering her shoulders.

"_Took you two long enough"_

He could here Saphira chuckle within his head. And he would have except for the fact that he didn't wish to wake Arya.

_"Have an interesting night now did we?"_

"_er um… we didn't do anything!"_

"_I think I would have known if you had and it's a good thing you didn't. WE can't have Arya getting pregnant before the battle now can we?"_

_"Er um well I guess not"_

Now Arya had been awake for sometime. She just hadn't wanted to move. She wouldn't argue if someone told her to never move again. She had just lied there content to listen to his heartbeat.

She prayed that that heartbeat wouldn't be stolen. Not after all that he had been through. He disserved to live out his life. If there was one person, elf or rider she new to disserve a life, no eternity of peace it was him.

The truth of the matter though she wouldn't admit it

was that she knew he deserved so much better than her.

All those times she had felt his gaze on her. Especially at the blood oath ceremony. When she had said

_My feeling for you are that of a friend and nothing more._

What she had meant was that I don't disserve you.

He could have had anyone, any girl or any elf for that matter. He could have chosen anyone and they would have accepted. Instead he had chosen to peruse her.

The one person who had repeatedly told herself that she didn't love him.

But she could only lie to her self for so long. He was everything she had secretly dreamed he would be. Everything she wanted, everything she needed and she would be darned if she didn't get to keep him. She would survive the coming battle for him. For the promises they each had made to them selves the night before. They would have a life after the war. A life together.

**I hope yall liked it! I think I'm gonna write a couple more chapters but don't rush me on them and don't expect a battle scean or some kinda Romeo and julet ok?**

**PLEASE REVIEW****And thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. 18 years later

This final chapter is dedicated to the fallowing eragon lovers

Ok ya need ta know what these here words mean in the ancient langwedge.

Aiedail**- **the mourning star

Yawë-bond of trust

Wyrda- fate

Tell me again daddy. Tell again! Said Brom with a broad smile.

Yes daddy, tell it again! Once more please! Said Aurora in response to Brom's enthusiasm.

The twins where four years old. They copied his every move but still clung to their mother. As all toddlers do.

Brom had deep brown wispy hair and glowing green eyes.

Aurora had long light brown hair with icy blue eyes.

Eragon chuckled and still at times marveled at how much he had now that the war was over.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Said Arya walking into the courtyard.

"But but but daddy…." The twins said in unison. Looking at him pleadingly.

"Your mother's right. It's time to turn in." said Eragon with a sigh.

"But Wyrda get's to stay up!" said Brom.

"No she doesn't. Your father is fixing to go and get her." Arya said with a patient but stern glance.

"I am? I mean yes I am about to go get her." Said Eragon stumbling over his words slightly.

Arya took the twins hands and walked them back inside their dwelling.

Eragon watched her as she walked off with them. They had been married for seventeen years now. Each day he only loved her more. If that was possible that is.

He turned away and begun to look for Wyrda. It could be hard to find that girl.

_-Spharia have you…_

_-She's at the falls_

_-Thanks_

_-Wait why so blunt Bright scales? (no Reply)_

_-I take it your a little preoccupied with Thorn -are you?_

_-Little one must I remind you that it is not improper to be preoccupied with one's own mate?_

Eragon laughed at this and then sighed as he begun the hike to the Falls.

It didn't take him long to to reach them though.

There she was. Just sitting there on the edge of the cliff.

Wyrda was sixteen and had been alive long enough to witness the after math of the fall of the Empire.

The war hadn't ended as quickly as they had hoped. What they had anticipated as the last battle hadn't been. It had taken two more long years. During that time he and Arya had wed.

Then they got a surprise. Arya was pregnant. Eragon had been well…

Terrified that the war wouldn't end soon enough and that they would have to raise a child in a war stricken country.

He remembered being called to battle and having to leave Arya behind. With a heavy waight of fear on his chest. The fear that he would never see her again. The fear that he wouldn't be there for the birth of his child.

One of his fears did become reality. He wasn't there for Wyrda's birth.

One day he was plunging his sword into the body of the wrenched Galbatorix the next he was in their dwelling in Ellismeara holding his newborn daughter.

According to Elvish custums it was the father's job to name the firstborn. He had named her

Wyrda witch mint fate in the ancient language. By fate he had found the egg. By fate had he and Arya come to be together.

Arya had agreed it was a very fitting name.

The war had ended seventeen years ago but it had taken at least ten years for things to fall back into place. There had been many scattered "battles" but in the end there had never been an all out rebellion.

The twins clung to their mother but idolized their father in all things and had not yet learned that their father was capable of making mistakes as well.

Aurora was a girl in all things. She loved everything from dolls to butterflies and daisies.

She had no interest in battle, swords or any sort of foul play. She strived to be perfect and liked to make sure everyone was doing exactly what they where supposed to.

In these ways she was unlike her parents but she was strong willed and bull headed. She you say was her mother's daughter.

Brom was everything but perfect. The same old rebel. He wanted to learn everything he could about swordplay, magic, and battles exedra. And strived to be like his father in all ways.

But Wyrda belonged neither to her mother nor her father. She was her own person and strived to be like no one. She had a very clear insight of whatever happened to be going on. Magic flowed through her.

Wyrda had long flowing silver hair with instead of blue or green eyes and golden orbs wise beyond their years.

She was quiet for the most part but had no problem with letting herself be heard. There was no doubt at that.

She hardly ever lost her cool and if she did she didn't ever bother to try to calm down very quickly.

Her childhood had been a hard one. Rebuilding an empire was hard enough on anyone but when your father was one of the only two riders and your mother was the queen of Ellsmeria family time could become quite stretched. They had gotten through it though.

Her name given name was Wyrda but her true name was Aiedail(the mourning star). She had discovered it a few years back.

Eragon and Arya had both been very pleased with her name and the significance it brought with it.

The mourning star symbolized the death of night and the birth of day.

The end of darkness and the beginning of light.

It fit her perfectly.

"Where is Yawë?" asked Eragon with hinted interest in his voice.

Wyrda turned around and faced her father.

"She is….trying to tame the wind." Said Wyrda.

Yawë was Wyrda's dragon. Her scales where white and her eyes where gold like that of her rider.

Yawë had hatched eminently after Wyrda's touch. The first rider of the new generation was his daughter. She had just recently finished her training. So as was custom the elves presented her with a sword. White as snow and seemed to glow every time another clashed with it.

He could never find the words to express how proud he was of her.

She had yet to find a mate and that believe me, Eragon was very thankful for. He was not in any hurry to give her away.

"It's time to turn in, we have a big day tomorrow."

"You have said the same thing to me since I was old enough to understand. Tomorrow will be as today no different except for the date."

"Eye but who's to say that tomorrow will be as today? Who are we to judge what will appear on the horizon?"

let me start out by saying

I HAVE NO CLUE IF I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT probably not though. Thanx to everybody who's been reading and putting up me and my spelling and gramical errers. THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASES REVIEW cause if u don't I'll give elmo a gun

(there goes the naberhood)


End file.
